Copper is used to control the growth of organisms, especially microorganisms, in a variety of applications such as those described in the “Handbook of copper compounds and applications” edited by H. W. Richardson and published by Marcel Dekker, Inc. New York (1997), which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. These applications may include its use in agriculture to control a wide range of fungal and bacterial diseases of plants. Copper products may also be used as aquatic biocides in fresh or marine environments. Copper products may be used in antifouling applications and to control unwanted organisms in ponds and lakes based on the toxicity of copper towards algae, fungi, macrophytes and mollusks. Copper-based materials may also be used as wood preservatives and on other materials to inhibit fungal and bacterial growth. Other uses also include killing plant roots in sewer systems.
Ecological risk assessment studies have shown that copper products, which normally are applied at high use rates, may be toxic to birds, mammals, fish and other aquatic species (“Reregistration Eligibility Decision (RED) for Coppers”, EPA 738-R-06-020, July 2006, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein). Thus, while copper is a highly useful agent for controlling the growth of undesirable organisms in different environments, it is desirable to minimize the amount of copper applied.
Fungicides are compounds, of natural or synthetic origin, which act to protect and/or cure plants against damage caused by agriculturally relevant fungi. Generally, no single fungicide is useful in all situations. Consequently, research is ongoing to produce fungicides that may have better performance, are easier to use, and cost less.